


Fighting siblings

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I didn't even mean to post it but I'll leave it, M/M, this is the shortest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Sam got in a fight and their families are having a get together in hopes of solving the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting siblings

The Winchesters have been working for hours. Cleaning, tidying, cooking, dressing and decorating. "Mom, this is even more stressful than thanksgiving," a tired Sam tells his mum. "I had to clean my room twice." Mary laughs. "The only thing you did the first time was move one toy, Sam. I wouldn’t call that cleaning." Sam won't let it go. Making him clean his room twice is child abuse, he is sure of it. "I don't understand why Anna has to come over anyway." Mary hushes him away for a second to take the chicken out of the stove. "You've been fighting at school so many times now. I'm sure this will help."   
Anna and Sam constantly fight at school, so their parents have decided to take action into their own hands and arrange a get together for their families. Mary immediately offered dinner at their house. "She always yells at me, I just answer," Sam continues. Mary leans down to kiss Sam's cheek. "Go fix your hair, will you?" Sam leaves, a pouty face in place. The doorbell rings. "Dean," Mary yells.   
John opens the door as Mary finishes setting the table. Dean then comes down from his room and sits down with the rest of them. When Mary has sat down as well, she begins introducing her family. The rest introduce themselves. Dean doesn't pay attention. He just stares at the brown-haired boy next to him. The boy stares back, and his mother has to nudge him for him to introduce himself. "I'm Castiel," he mutters, still looking right into Dean's eyes. Dean looks away first, as someone passes him the food. He gets himself a good amount and passes it on to Castiel.   
They both eat in silence for a while. The rest of their families are talking as if they had known each other forever, but Dean doesn't care to know what they're talking about. His attention shifts back and forth from the boy and his food. "So," Castiel says after a while. "So," Dean answers, mouth full of food. Castiel laughs a little. Dean laughs back. "It it okay if I call you Cas," Dean says. "Sure," Castiel answers. "We have biology together, right?" Dean definitely have seen Castiel before, he just never really noticed how beautiful he was. "As well as social studies," Castiel adds. Right. Dean remembers. "Third row, next to the window," Dean smiles. "Correct," Castiel smiles back. That smile. Oh my god, that smile. It could light up the entire world.   
They chat for a while. About school, music, their siblings. Once they're done eating, Mary suggest they go up to Dean's room, so they do. Dean is thankful he actually had bothered to clean the place. They sit down on the bed, an awkward silence filling the room. Everything changes now that they're alone. "You wanna listen to some music or something?" Dean says eventually. "Yeah, sure," Cas answers. Dean puts on Led Zeppelin and sits back down.   
***  
It's been three months and the families are having a get together once again. It's almost a regular thing. "Sam and Anna seem to be getting along again," Castiel's mother says as they are eating. "Yeah, and Castiel and Dean are friends too," Mary smiles. "No," Castiel protests. His mother looks at him with a curious look. "We're boyfriends," Dean exclaims. Mary smiles. "Boyfriends, then," she corrects. She's known for a long time. They haven't exactly been secretive about it. Castiel takes Dean's hand and Cas kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you, boyfriend."


End file.
